


I'll see you on the other side

by ThatGarbageCan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Death, Fluff, Gay, Gay John Laurens, Hamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGarbageCan/pseuds/ThatGarbageCan
Summary: When a new boy, Alexander Hamilton, moves to New York John Laurens falls in love. But it is late 1700 in the middle of the revolution and there is no time for this kind of love. Where will this take him? To the end of the aisle or to the noose? John is not sure if he wants to find out.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Newbie in town

I still remember the first time I got to see racism with my own two eyes. I was five years old and went to the market with my father. It was a cold morning in late October. We had to get the last few things before my baby sister, Martha would be born a few days later. There was a black guy in his early twenties, wearing dirty clothes, stacking the food crates. He let one fall and got a scolding from his master. He quickly started to clean it up and I felt bad so I ran towards him. My father called me back but I would be back in a minute and he told me that I always had to help where I could. I had crouched down next to the man and started to help him pick up the carrots. My father had grabbed my arm and pulled me back up.  
“Stop it John. He let it fall so he can pick it up,” he’d said stern.  
“But dad,” I’d protested, “he didn’t do it on purpose.”  
My dad let me go and I helped pick up the last few carrots. The man had set the crate down on some others and had turned to me.  
“Thank you,” he had said in awe.  
“No problem,” I’d answered and left again.   
Dad had explained slavery and racism as soon as we got home and I felt disgusted by it. I had decided then and there that I would fight for the rights of black people. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------15 years later-------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the bar, 5th time this week and its only Wednesday. It may sound like I’m complaining but I love these moments. Its 1776 the revolutions is coming and I have a hunch we will win.  
“Okay,” my best friend Hercules Mulligan said, “Laf, I dare you to order something so bizarre you can barely show your face in this bar again.”  
“I ave been for six weeks now in Merica. I do not know a bar any else,” Marquis de Lafayette said, his French accent thick and his sentences not complete grammatically correct.   
“First of all, you gotta work on your sentences dude. Second of all, just do it!” Hercules kept pushing the Frenchman until Lafayette sighed and started calling the barman.  
“Don’t be so nice,” I said, “he’ll never hear you. YO, CUNT!”  
The barman, Sam Adams, responded with a loud oi and went to our table. Lafayette sighed and giggled before ordering.  
“Je voudrais un whisky.”   
“Stop talkin’ sexy language ya cunt, ya know I don’t speak it,” Sam complained with a thick English accent.   
We laughed at Laffayette and he sighed deep.  
“I would want a whisky, si vous plais.”  
“’kay, sommin’ else?”  
“Yes, stir it wiz your toes and mix it wiz some cum”  
We all started laughing while Sam shook his head and walked off. Lafayette was beet red but laughed with us.   
We ordered another round, Hercules went to get it, and Lafayette and me went on with the game when someone we knew kind off well walked in. Aaron Burr. We didn’t spend a lot of time with the guy, but we did say hey when we saw each other so I decided to call him over.   
“BURR!” I yelled and the man raised his hand to let us know he’d seen us.  
Another man walked in after him. As soon as our eyes met my heart skipped a beat and I lost my breath. He wore brown jacket, his white pants were worn and dirty. His hair was half long, dark brown and bound together in a low ponytail. His eyes had the same colour and I didn’t think I wanted to ever look at something else again. They came this way and I quickly fixed my hair and tried to sober myself up. As you can imagine this went horrible. They took place on our table, Hercules joined us again too and the newbie sat next to me and I couldn’t keep my eyes of him. He was sweaty and smelt of fire and sickness.   
“Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college. Drop some knowledge, Burr.”  
Burr smiled and shook his head.  
“You all know what I’m going to say,” Burr said smiling, looking at the table.  
“Talk less,” Hercules, Burr and Lafayette said together, “smile more. Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for.”   
They all laughed and when I looked to my right I saw that the newbie giggled with them. My heart melted, it was the most wonderful smile I had ever seen. Something sparked in my chest, I just didn’t know if it was him or the alcohol.   
Lafayette seemed to noticed the newbie just now and turned his attention to him.   
“Bonjour vous belle, je suis Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier, Marquis de la Fayette. Tu peux m’appeler Laf.”  
He took his hand and kissed it. I sat back in my chair, and felt terrible. Hercules must have seen it because he took the newbies hand away from Lafayette and shook it.   
“Hercules Mulligan. Don’t give a rats ass about the French of Laf. He thinks it sound sexy but nobody can understand him.”  
“Je suis écoulement á France,” the boy said and French finally sounded hot, even though I still had no idea what he said.  
“Wow, Laf you found your soulmate!”  
I didn’t know how fake my laugh sounded but I guess it had to be bad.   
“I’m John Laurens,” I managed to say.  
The boy turned to me.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Alexander Hamilton.”  
He shook my hand and I stared into his eyes. I never wanted to let him go again and I had to restrain myself from kissing him.   
“Okay, enough sexual tension you two,” Hercules said and I immediately turned red, so did Alexander, and we let go of each other. I could still feel the warmth of his hand in mine and I suddenly got it really hot and took my jacket off. I saw Alexander eyeing me. 

About half an hour and three scotch after arriving Burr stood up.  
“I have to go boys, have another round for me. Okay?”   
We all said our goodbyes and Alexander, luckily decided to stay for one more round after which he would go. We got another round and as soon as we had it Alexander stood up.  
“With the revolution around the corner I feel like I should say this. I may not live to see our glory, but I’ll gladly join the fight. When our children tell our story, they’ll tell the story of tonight.”  
“Let’s have another round tonight guys,” I said and everybody agreed. I do not remember anything that happened after that.


	2. A secret we can't keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens wakes up next to Alexander after a night of drinking and they spend the morning togheter. As they go to the market to meet up with Lafayette and Hercules they meet someone Laurens hopes will never see again.

I woke up with a massive headache as I did about 3 times a week. I opened my eyes and looked to my left, I did not recognize the room. There was a bookshelf and a chair, probably for reading what made it only more clear that it was not my room. I barely read. I felt something stir beside me and turned around. Someone with half long dark brown hair laid beside me. He smelt like sweat, fire and sickness. Alexander, shot through my head and I lay back down. What had happened last night? I carefully got out of the bad and noticed I was butt naked. Alexander knew I likes guys, but he clearly did too. This could be a good thing. I went on to look through the room to find my clothes, I found them eventually in the bathroom and got myself dressed.   
I got dressed and fixed my curly, brown hair. I heard noises from the bedroom and Alexander walked into the bedroom.   
“Morning,” he said as he cleared his throat and poured some water.  
“Morning.”  
It was quit and I needed a nice, casual ice-breaker.  
“Do you have STD’s?” I asked and Alexander choked on his water.  
“Why would you ask that!?”  
I shrugged and made an I-don’t-know sound.  
“Just being safe, and you smell sick.”  
Alexander smiled and I felt that tingle again, it was not the alcohol.  
“I spend two weeks on a ship full of slaves, there was a lot of sickness and the boat catched on fire. I haven’t been able to shower since I arrived yesterday.”  
“Why don’t you take shower now,” I suggested, “I’ll wait. Or go, depending on what you want me to go.”  
“Why would you go, it’s your house.”  
I laughed until I noticed he meant it.  
“This is not my house,” I said and Alexanders eyes got big.   
“We should go.”  
I nodded and we quickly left. 

I took Alexander back to my house for some tea and to get to know each other.   
We sat down and I told Alexander about my brothers and sisters, about my hard life as being a closeted gay who fought for the rights of slaves. A pretty rough life if I say so myself.  
“You must have it so hard.”  
I shrugged, trying to look tough.  
“You get used to it.”  
“Yeah, I get the feeling. My father left when I was ten and my mother died when I was twelve while she was holding me. I started to earn my money by working and stealing until a hurricane destroyed all I had when I was seventeen. I had to write and talk my way back into society until the church started raising money and I got to go to New York. Then I found you and well, here we are.”  
I looked at him with open mouth.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, off course. Why wouldn’t I?”  
I smiled and shook my head, he was to adorable.  
“More tea?”   
Alexander nodded and I went to the kitchen. I poured some more tea and as I turned around I felt soft lips on mine. Alexander was kissing me. My heart raced and I let the tea fall. Alexander startled and pulled back. I shook my head and connected our lips again. His arms went around my neck and mine around his waist. I pulled him closer and the kiss deepened. Alexander pulled back.  
“I am so sorry, you did not have to kiss me if you didn’t want to,” he whispered and I shook my head.  
“I wanted to kiss you. Alexander Hamilton, you truly are amazing. I told you I like boys, this is no problem with me.”  
“Its no problem with me either.”  
It was quiet. I looked down and saw the mess I made with the tea. I grabbed another cup, poured some tea in it and gave it to Alexander before cleaning up the ground. We went back to the dining room and Alexander began telling what he had learned about America. I just listened and sometimes answered his questions. I looked at the clock on the dresser behind Alexander and saw that it was almost one o’clock.   
“Shit,” I said before downing my tea.  
“What’s wrong?” Alexander asked.  
“I promised Laf and Herc to meet them at the market at half past one. We have to go.”  
Alexander downed his tea and we grabbed our jackets. We hailed a carriage and rode to the market. I knew that Lafayette and Hercules would be in the same place where we always met. The town square.

We got there ten minutes late.  
“Follow me,” I told Alexander and he did as I said.   
I saw through the people Lafayette’s black curly hair, standing above all else and we ran towards it. There were people screaming about the revolution everywhere but I did not have the time to listen now. I was always late.   
“Hey cocksucker!” Hercules said as I joined them. I flipped him off and he and Lafayette laughed at me.   
“I took Alex-,” I gestured at Alexander but he was not next to me anymore. “Fuck,” I sighed. “  
“Did you lose Hams?” Hercules asked.  
“Don’t call him hams, and yes, I lost him,” I answered irritated.   
Lafayette laughed at me but my attention was on something else.  
“But the revolution is coming! The have nots are gonna win this!” I knew that voice, it was Alexander. I started running and Lafayette and Hercules followed me. Soon we found the boy, standing next to the one and only Samuel Seabury.  
“My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!”   
The revolutionaries on the square erupted in laughter and Lafayette, Hercules and me decided not to do anything about this, it was too much fun.   
“I pray the king shows you his mercy,” Samuel sang.  
“Is he in Jersey?” Alexander asked and the square erupted in an ‘ooh’.  
“For shame!”  
“For the revolution!”  
“For shame!”  
“For the revolution!” we all yelled and Samuel went red. Alexander was a good speaker.   
This went on for a bit until someone came to ruin it.  
“Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?”  
“Alexander, please,” a familiar voice said and pulled Alexander off the stage.  
“Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive. Drop the niceties.”  
“Yeah, leave him alone Burr,” Hercules said and pulled Alexander away from Burr.   
“Follow us Ams, we will make you see ze city,” Lafayette suggested and Alexander agreed to follow.   
His eyes wandered to me, making sure I was comfortable with spending the day with them. I nodded and Lafayette sighed.  
“You ave fucked im, did not you?”  
“Whaaat, noo.” I felt myself become red and saw that Alexander was so too.  
“Goddammit boys,” Hercules sighed, “I cannot leave you two alone, can I?”

That afternoon we were just drinking some beers in the city when suddenly everyone was looking at a fancy carriage that just pulled up. Uptown had arrived.   
“What is going on?” Alexander asked as all the men suddenly began working thrice as hard.  
“Schuylers,” Hercules said short. “They usually do not come to this part of town though.”  
The three girls got out. Like always they wore their hair high and chique, and their clothes were the best of the best.   
“See ze one wiz ze yellow dress?” Lafayette asked. “Zats Margaret, or Peggy, she is ze youngest. The oldest is Angelica, wiz ze red dress. Between them is Elizabeth, or Eliza, she has ze-“  
“Blue dress,” Alexander finished and Lafayette nodded.   
I did not like the way Alexander looked at her so I grabbed his hand under the table. He turned to me.  
“Don’t worry, she just has a nice dress. I don’t see her like I see you.”  
I saw in his eyes he was lying but I did not mention it. He would not see her again anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I am not native English so I apologize for spelling or gramatical errors.I want to thank my partner for proofreading, they are truly amazing. Hope I see you next time with a new chapter.


End file.
